A Morpher in War Oneshot and challenge
by Ciruno Rowe 'Augmented Conduit
Summary: Dr. Thrax had dies, the GLA is falling apart, and victory for the US draws close. About to capture one of the major GLA leaders, their plan fails when Alex Mercer joins the war with his own motives. A cruddy oneshot and a challenge in one chapter


**Warfare of a Morpher**

******Warning, this does not contain as much gore as most Prototype fics should be. Some characters might be OOC depending on what you believe them to be. For example, Alex would be 'less' chaotic.**

******If you would like to read the oneshot, its right there. If you want to see the challenge, skip the oneshot.**

* * *

**Unknown City**

"He's on the run!"

"Aim for the tires! We don't want a corpse!"

A trio of Humvees almost collided with a gasoline truck, but each one survived and accelerated past it, not even bothered by the near death experience. Further in front, a limousine with red highlights sped up trying to outrun them. Short bursts of bullets occasionally pelt the limo, but its armor was more than capable of sustaining the damage. The four vehicles continued the chase, not showing intents to stop.

It was clear that whoever was the driver of the limo knew the village more than the chasing US forces, as they easily manoeuvred through alleyways and tight roads.

But despite the advantage, the US forces were slowly closing in on the GLA General. Ballistic Missiles also bombarded the city houses, taking out any possible hiding rebel with large blasts. And these explosions were forcing the limo to steer into a portion of the city quite close to a US supply base. It would only be a few more minutes before the GLA General is routed to the guarding Patriot Missile Systems.

"Wait, he's slowing down!" the Humvee closest to their target radioed. "Command, this is Bravo 1. Target is slowing down! Target still hasn't reach perimeter, orders?"

"Secure the GLA Commander!" the General responded hastily. "Our Spy Drones would be supporting you. Transports would pick up the target and bring him to the camp. Don't let him go!"

The limousine slowed to a halt and the three Humvees stopped right by, remaining cautious. But as they stopped, the figure of Mohamar Deathstrike remained sitting inside. Even the driver of the limousine was alive, but was making no motion to move. And despite the US Soldiers leaving their Humvees to close in, Mohamar was sitting on his seat calmly, not even fazed.

But the small base was close enough to them for immediate reinforcements.

"Something's off with this," growled one of the soldiers on the turret. "I don't think were done yet,"

"If this is a trap, I'm sure that wouldn't work," replied another soldier. "We're quite close to the base,"

"Still, something's off," muttered the soldier back.

Sounds of whirring signified the arrival of a trio of helicopters, making a few heads turn up. Two nimble Apache Comanches hovered above the group while a bulkier Transport Chinook landed nearby. A group of rangers exited the chopper and they began to head for the limo.

That was when 'something' landed on the ground several meters away.

Normally the US forces wouldn't be fazed, as Ballistic Missiles were raining close to them, and they had Humvees supporting them. But the sound was different from an explosion. All the soldiers faced the source, only to see a small cloud of dust, too far for them for their attacks to reach.

"All units!" the General's voice radioed in, "Located a hostile, type- HERO. Do not let the hero rescue Mohamar. Capturing Mohamar is our main priority, do not let him escape!"

The US Forces instantly trained their weapons at the dust cloud just as a figure dashed out of it. The figure was completely human; a man probably in his 20s wearing a hoodie was running towards them, seemingly normal. Except for he was running towards the group with a speed that rivaled their humvees.

"Open fire!" At one soldier's commands, twenty soldiers fired their ordinance at Alex Mercer with great precision, while the remainder focused on the GLA Limousine. Being heavily trained, most of the soldiers were new recruits, but the training they underwent had turned them to elite warriors, almost matching the veterans of the GLA war. But despite the combined efforts of the assault rifles, M60 Machineguns and Chain guns, the mutant showed no sign of taking damage. The man only continued, his pace not slowing down.

Just as Mohamar was pulled out of his limousine, Alex tackled a group of US Soldiers, sending half the group flying and half rolling down the dusty road. One of the Humvees sped towards him, attempting to run him over. But the vehicle's attempt to kill was stopped by Mercer's left hand.

With his other hand, Alex picked up an assault rifle and began firing at the enemy, only firing one shot at a time. His consumed memories from commandos had turned him into a great marksman, and it was no problem for him to face an army and win with only guns. The soldiers on the other hand, weren't damaging the mutant at all with their weapons. They had never faced a threat like this, as no mutants had appeared for the past few decades. The advantage was all on Alex.

But the soldiers' objective was to secure Mohamar, and the GLA general was being loaded into the Chinook Helicopter.

"Throwing flash!"

Amidst the curbstomp massacre, one of the soldiers threw a flashbang straight at Alex. Mercer noticed it but was in no position to get out of the blast range. The flash bang detonated stunning those who were caught. Sounds of gunfires ceased and the Humvee beside Alex moved away.

Alex was only stunned for several seconds. But those seconds were enough for the US to coordinate an attack. The two Comanche above unloaded their rocket pods and fired their ordinances at Alex. The rockets didn't all hit the mutant, but they landed close enough for the explosions to devour him. The Humvees also supported the attack by launching TOW Missiles, more than capable of damaging a tank.

The surviving soldiers were briefly distracted by the fiery blasts that encompassed the mutant while they were trying to return to their Humvees. Mohamar watched the blast with a frown before being pushed into the Chinook Chopper along with his limo driver. The four soldiers that guided him turned to face Alex one more time before entering their vehicle.

But of course, light explosions like those didn't kill Alex.

His whipfist elongated from the dust cloud. The claw like tip embedded onto one of the Humvees firmly and he dragged it towards him, his whipfist turning normal. The occupants of the vehicle wasn't given the chance to escape as the mutant caught their ride and flung it at a Comanche. The result was a blast that was more than enough to take down the chopper.

The Comanche began spiralling downwards towards the two Humvees. One managed to drive back avoiding the chopper from dropping into it, but the other one wasn't quick enough. The flaming bulk fell on the unlucky Humvee and burst into flames, killing any soldiers beneath it.

Only one Humvee, one Comanche and a Chinook were surviving. And they did not want to fight this enemy by themselves.

"Command! Bravo 3 and 4 are down!" the radiomen of Bravo 1 spoke as their Humvee turned around. "Requesting reinforcements! Hero is still alive!"

"Is our target still alive?"

The radiomen looked up and spotted the Chinook flying back. "Yes sir. Mohamar is still alive,"

"Retreat then! Our main priority is him." the general said. "Lead the hostile to base! He can't take on an army,"

Bravo 1 drove away following the Chinook, and did not see Alex use his whipfist to pull himself to the Comanche. Alex took hold firmly of the helicopter's side, not letting go as the helicopter spun around in search for him. Alex had already noticed the small military base nearby. He knows by now that everyone in there would be preparing to assault him.

Alex raised a fist and smiled, and his arm tore through the Comanche's side, taking hold of one of the pilots' guts.

Alex had been experimenting on his abilities for awhile, and he managed to create some new weapons. This one, involved him turning a biological being into a bomb that could easily eradicate armies. He released the now infected pilot and delivered a kick to the Comanche, sending it hurling towards the base.

Alex landed on the ground unscathed and immediately turned to face the direction of the aircraft. By improving his own body, he had improved his senses and reflexes, giving himself enhanced sight was one of the few things that he 'unlocked'. Alex watched as the attack chopper crash on base. The Comanche's fuel tanks ignited causing a fiery blast. _But that wouldn't stop a bio-bomb from occurring, _he thought with a smirk as tendrils arose from the flaming hulk.

A groan from nearby alerted Alex and he swiftly turned back, his arms sporting tendrils. He easily found the source, seeing that there was only one moving body out of the corpses he attacked. Walking towards the survivor, he made no attempt to be silent as he knew one man couldn't harm him. The soldier noticed him approach and struggled to crawl towards a dropped assault rifle. Alex smirked at the display and allowed more tendrils to wrap around his arms.

"Son of a-" Consumed by fear, the soldier doubled his efforts and reached for the weapon. He was halted when a foot pinned him on his stomach. Before he could utter a response, Alex wrapped his tendrils around the man's head. He hated doing it. He disliked the migraines that happen every time he consumed someone. Memories tend to make his brain ache due to the transfer of cells to such an important part of a body. That's why he disliked it when snipers repeatedly shot him in the head. But he needed to do it. He had only landed on this deserted area about a few days ago in hopes to make the war more interesting for him. So it was important for him to have information about this place.

His tendrils began its work and Mercer closed his eyes. A growing pain started to occur in his head, making him kneel on a pool of blood that had remained from the survivor's body. Clutching his head, Alex growled as the information he needed entered his mind.

From his position, he couldn't see the Spy Drone above. The spy drone that was watching his movements and allowing the US to see the battlefield.

It wasn't the sun. In fact it looked like one of those light shows one sees when a GLA warlord fought an Advance US Base. The light show that easily burned anything apart. Alex recovered from his migraine and began to stand up. But he never realized the attack. The beam of light devoured him as he was just recovering.

The Particle Uplink Cannon that burned anything devoured Mercer.

* * *

"A little bit of an overkill don't you think?" Mohamar Deathstrike commented as he watched the area from a window. The Chinook he was riding on was still functioning, and they were currently heading away. Four soldiers lay dead beside his seat.

"He's still alive," his pilot responded with a Russian accent. "He'll be back in no time later. So it's a great idea to get you out of here as soon as possible,

"Yes, being a target of a one-man army for information and all," Mohamar grumbled. "Mind telling me why you're helping me?"

"I'm simply looking for another ally against the west. With the Chinese suddenly supporting them," the pilot answered. "But that man… Zeus, would need to be tricked if he is to be used. He is an odd fellow for sure, suddenly joining the war. But we can use him for our cause,"

"Hmm, I'm guessing this limo driver here that you sent also gave you the technology to morph bodies?"

Mohamar suddenly turned to face his limo driver, also seated in front of him. The middle-aged man was currently holding a strange futuristic weapon. A weapon that allowed him to dispatch the four soldiers with ease.

The same driver that was dead before he rode his escort.

"Are we close to the tunnel networks?"

The body morpher turned to look at the window, faced him and nodded. Mohamar stared at the weapon the driver was holding; its owner didn't even bother to hide it. Upon closer inspection, Mohamar noticed an odd number dial. It reminded him of those laser assault rifles that few soldiers used.

"Can I see that weapon?"

The driver shook his head, gripping his weapon more tightly. Mohamar frowned at the behavior but decided to deal with him later. This limo driver was helping him for a reason and somehow managed to infiltrate his camp. He doubted killing him for a weapon like that would be worth it.

"You don't talk much do you? David was it?"

The driver shrugged, slightly smiling. Then he replied, not with his mouth.

_I prefer thought-speak._

* * *

The beam of light stayed on one spot for some time, burning the ground continuously. But the beam eventually thinned out, soon fading into nothing. As the superweapon stopped, what was left of Mercer revealed to be nothing but a black scorch on the ground.

If anyone saw what happened from close by, they would say that Alex Mercer, the human super weapon, was dead. He was gone, never to terrorize anyone ever again.

But if they stayed behind to see a moving puddle of biomass consume a nearby dead body, they would realize their mistake. This wasn't the first time Alex survived a superweapon after all.

* * *

**Well I don't own Command and conquer Generals, Prototype, Call of Duty Modern Warfare or Animorphs. That's the disclaimer. And for some reason, Fanfiction isn't allowing me to make thought-speak markers.**

**Anyway, this is just a cruddy attempt for a curbstomp oneshot. I could make it longer, but its not really a oneshot. Its also a challenge after all.**

**Challenge Section : Here are my two challenges to writers out there that are interested on taking this challenge:**

**C&C Generals + Prototype - Alex Mercer had remained hidden from BlackWatch for awhile. His opinion about humanity is still the same. And that's when the GLA started the war. Make Alex Mercer work in the C&C timeline fighting either all sides, or working with one side in an attempt to end humanity. Prototype 2's story may or may not be connected to this.**

**Animorphs + Prototype - The animorphs had heard of a target the Yeerks have, called Zeus and they knew that this person can balance the fight against yeerks. Alex Mercer consumed a human-controller and discovered the existence about the secret invasion. Now the animorphs head to Alex's hometown in hopes to get him on their side.**

**Its is up to the writer to either make Alex Mercer side with the yeerks against humanity, or fight the yeerks his own way. It is up to the writer to also allow one of the animorphs to gain the virus and improve their morphing capabilities.**

**...**

**That's all for the challenges. Either review about the silly challenge, the cruddy oneshot, or both. Either way's fine. Grammar mistakes are obvious here too.**


End file.
